Lualdi Pokémon League Rules
The Lualdi Pokémon League Rules are a code of conduct that all League members must follow in official Gym or Elite Four challenges, or when otherwise representing the League. Gym Challenges #Gym matches, by default, are single battles. #Using the A.U.T.O. Power Level Scaler, Gym Leader Pokémon will scale to the levels of the challenging trainer's Pokémon. However, at minimum, they will be level 15, and they will not scale below that. #Gym Pokémon will be at their highest evolutionary form possible, even if they scale to a level below when they would evolve. #Gym Leaders will use four Pokémon selected from a group of six during the course of the battle depending on what the opposing trainer has in their party. Even if they have more than four Pokémon, challengers may not use more than four. #Gym Leaders may only use Pokémon their Gym's types in Gym challenges. They are free to use other Pokémon outside of their Gym. #The Gym Leader will use an item only if the challenging trainer uses one. For example, if the challenging trainer uses a Hyper Potion, the Gym Leader can as well. Held items do not count under this rule. #Challenging trainers cannot use "Quest Pokémon" borrowed from the Stantler Inn in Gym challenges. #One-hit K.O. moves such as Sheer Cold and Fissure cannot be used in the Gyms by either the challenger or the Gym Leader. #If you have defeated a particular Gym before, you have the option of re-challenging it to a double battle. Each Gym Leader has a separate team they use for double battles, and they will challenge you with all six of their Pokémon, as opposed to the randomly selected four used in single battles. Other than that, the rules for Gym matches are the same as their single battle counterparts. #Victorious trainers, upon their first victory in either a single or double battle, receive the following: *Their name on the list of victorious trainers in that Gym *A Gym Badge associated with that Gym personalized with their name *2,000 spruzzo *Any one Pokémon of that Gym's specialized types. The prize Pokémon will be averaged to the trainer's team and will have a randomly selected moveset. Prize Pokémon cannot have TM, Move Tutor, or egg moves, and they also cannot have Dream World abilities Elite Four Challenges #Challengers of the Elite Four must have defeated all eight of Lualdi's Gyms. #Elite Four matches, by default, are single battles. #Using the A.U.T.O. Power Level Scaler, Elite Four Pokémon will scale to the levels of the challenging trainer's Pokémon. However, at minimum, they will be level 60, and they will not scale below that. #The Elite Four will use all six of their Pokémon against opposing trainers, and challenging trainers may not use more than six against the Elite Four. #The Elite Four member will use an item only if the challenging trainer uses one. For example, if the challenging trainer uses a Hyper Potion, the Elite Four member can as well. Held items do not count under this rule. #Challengers' Pokémon are not healed between Elite Four matches. #Challengers may use items between Elite Four matches at no penalty and take any time they need to prepare for the next match (within reason). #Challenging trainers cannot use "Quest Pokémon" borrowed from the Stantler Inn in Elite Four challenges. #One-hit K.O. moves such as Sheer Cold and Fissure cannot be used in Elite Four matches by either the challenger or the Elite Four member. #Victorious challengers against the Elite Four will have their name added to the Lualdi Hall of Fame. The Elite Four members themselves will also reward the challenger for defeating them; however, the exact nature of the prize is a secret, revealed only to champions. Code of Conduct #All Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four must accept the challenge of any eligible trainer, regardless of that challenger's personal standing with that member of the Pokémon League. #Members of the Lualdi Pokémon League are prohibited from speaking of League secrets, revealing special League documents, or recording League meetings. #Lualdi Pokémon League members are not allowed to support the terrorist organizations known as the Lualdi Future Preservers or the Apocalypse Aversion Brigade, as these groups upset the peace in Lualdi. #Similarly, all Gym Leaders and members of the Elite Four are to refrain from publicly commenting on Dr. Morgan Andromar or other controversial figures such as Adelle Delano, Alyssa "Riddel" Liok, or the criminal known as the Starstealer. League members should also refrain from associating with such figures. #Gym Leaders are prohibited from being absent from their Gyms without prior notice of their leave of absence. Elite Four members may stand in for absent Gym Leaders, using the same Pokémon as the absent Gym Leader. #Members of the Elite Four must always be available in the event of a short notice absence or sudden challenge against the Elite Four. #The Gym Leader of Lossulli, Luke Antico, must keep his shirt on during battles while on-duty. #Violating any of these rules is grounds for termination from the Lualdi Pokémon League. Category:Lualdi Pokémon League